Out to Sea
by WhiteHouses28
Summary: Out to Sea: Percy is hurt and angry. He walks out to sea to try and accept this power he posesses by confronting his father. But will the pain of everything overcome him before he can accept his half-life? My first FanFic. One-Shot


He drew in a long, shuddering breath, and felt his angry heart thudding in his chest. But it didn't matter. He knew if he hadn't come here, he would never have been able to except this part of himself. So he had come.

He took a step forward, and felt the shifty dry sand creak beneith his feet. He tasted salt air sharp on his tonge, and couldn't ignore the impudent waves crashing all around him. He never once looked back to the land. Only ahead to the vast ocean raging before his cold eyes. He breathed in again, but this time deeper. He felt the power in his step and breath as he moved towards the water. It disgusted him, how he could feel his own power grow stronger with every step closer he took. The way his heart was racing... the way it leapt in the thrill of the foam and spray. It was as though the ocean was excited to see him.

He took another two steps. And another, and another... He began to run, against the tide but impossibly fast. And he had a since-- could almost _feel_ -- that the pulsing waves were breathing with him.

He walked slowly now. He was out quite deep, the water almost up to his neck. He gazed around. Nothing but water for miles ahead. He smiled sickly to himself a little. Good-- this is how it should be. The waves were not so big out here really, and even if they had been -- they would not, _could_ not have broken over his head. Not the son of the Sea God.

The ripples were almost mockingly pathetic. "Come and play with us, Percy," they seemed to tease. "Come on out! Just a bit further..."

He obayed. He walked in perfect steadiness -- as though on land. Not even the largest currents could shake him. Soon he was out so far he would have to start swimming to stay above the water. Or he could keep walking and go under... Yes, he liked that idea.

At that moment the skies began to creak with thunder and a lightining bolt struck through the clouds. A heavy rain began to poor. Percy smiled in an answer to this weather. _They don't like my being here,_ he thought. _They don't want me to be here like this._ Well, why not? This was where he belonged, this was who he was. Did they think he liked it, being so different?

Did they think he enjoyed carrying these powers? This-- unnatural control over the ocean? No. He didn't like it. He didn't even understand all of what he could do and he did not want the burden of knowing either. Do they ever think before they act? Do they ever stop to consider what repercussions their actions might have? No. No, they never even stop to consider that because of what they did their child will be forced to live an incomplete life forever. He was a mistake. A horrible mistake -- unable to live in this world or the next. Stuck. Alone. A mistake.

The sea was no longer calm. It was now churning and bubbling. Not even he could control himself now. The waves began to toss and batter him, throwing him under violently and sweeping him off his feet.

"Oh, so your angry at me now?" said Percy through tears now flowing down his face. "What did I ever do wrong, huh? What did _I_ do? It's not my fault I was born to be like this!"

A particularly big wave now rose up and pulled Percy under. It took him awhile to get it together again and surface. Percy choked and spluttered on salt water.

"Go ahead!" he yelled, defiant fury pulsing through him. "Go ahead and throw everything you've got at me! I'm ready! You've never hesitated before."

The waves hushed for a moment.

"Never before..."

His voice was now a whisper like a cold sea breeze on the water. "How can you just leave me on my own?" he whispered, shaking slightly. The waters were now settling. "I'm a part of you."

The roaring waves had stopped completely. And for a moment-- all seemed breathtakingly still. He had caught the attention of his father, something he had wanted to do for so long, but now...

Now the thought just made him feel sick and alone. If he had to walk all the way out to sea just to talk with his dad-- Well, that just shows you how little he paid any mind to him.

Taking a shuddering breath and fighting back a sob, Percy quietly swam to shore. This was too much for him. The waves around him were gently him the right way the whole time back, like friendly dolphins at his side.

Just before Percy reached dry land, he had to stop and take a breath yet again to steady himself before going on. But then the grief of everything over took him-- and he lay down in the shallow tide, shaking. And this time, he could not stop the sobbing tears from overtaking him with pain.


End file.
